


Dirk ==> Fail the boy you love.

by codedredalert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crocker Corp, Gen, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codedredalert/pseuds/codedredalert
Summary: Your name is Jake English. You are a proud employee of the Crocker Corporation and today, you are in charge of a new acquisition. How exciting!





	Dirk ==> Fail the boy you love.

**Author's Note:**

> I cos-ed crockercorp kids with some friends a few years ago. We did a ~~dorkjoke~~ DirkJake shoot. Then I[ wrote a thing on tumblr to go with it](https://codedredalert.tumblr.com/post/116985216280/organized-pandemonium-codedredalert).

 

You are one of Mrs Crocker’s Chosen. Your name is Jake English, but who even cares about silly little things like individual identity? Not you, no sir!

Today, Mrs C said you need to greet a guest in the Atrium. The lucky fellow is going to get an invitation to join the company. You can’t wait to see the look on his face when he finds out Crockercorp wants him!

You’re watching the escalator, of course, but movement comes from the other side, a figure in all black. Dressed sharp, and face completely blank. You would think the poor chap nervous except you _know_ Dir—

**OBEY. CONSUME. SUBMIT.**

Woah, lost your train of thought there. Huh, you’ve been doing so well lately too.

Back to the new guy.

You smile at him, and he freezes. He has these wicked shades that are pointy and V-shaped and ironic. You’re not sure how shades can be ironic, but you’re stuck on that word for some reason. You can’t see much of his face, but you think he looks almost sad and that makes you—

**OBEY. CONSUME. SUBMIT.**

…

The new guy is looking at you strangely.

Gosh, you’ve probably kept him waiting while you spaced out. Mrs C would be positively livid if she found out.

Yes, time to do what you’re here for!

“Mr Strider,” you say—

…

you _never_ call him—

**OBEY. CONSUME. SUBMIT.**

“We would like”—

.

no

**OBEY. CONSUME. SUBMIT.**

—“to invite you”—

.

NO

**OBEY. CONSUME. SUBMIT.  
**

**.  
**

NO NO NO

**OBEY. CONSUME. SUBMIT.  
**

**.  
**

Dirk. Bro, she _can’t_ , he’d—

**OBEY. CONSUME. SUBMIT.**

**OBEY. CONSUME. SUBMIT.**

**_OBEY. CONSUME. SUBMIT._ **

…

..

.

—“to join the company,” you finish. You smile at the guy, who’s still stunned. You would be too, invited by _The_ Crockercorp!

**(OBEY.)**

**(CONSUME.)**

**(SUBMIT.)**

~~“Jake,” he says. Swallows. “Listen to me.”~~

**(OBEY.)**

**(CONSUME.)**

**(SUBMIT.)**

 “Isn’t that wonderful?” you continue, because it’s true. Goodness, you’re so pleased for this chap you hardly know you feel like you might actually shed a tear or two. He looks the same.

“Here,” you say, reaching a friendly hand out. “I’ll help you get started.”

===/\===

 

Jake is alone in the atrium. No guards. No restraints.

It’s a trap.

It must be, _somehow_ , but you’ve checked three fucking times and you’ll die if you wait any longer. The last time you saw Jake, the Batterwitch corrupted Jane and took him, and you were _completely_ _useless_.

You’re here now.

You step forward.

Jake looks up and your heart stops, clenches.

Shatters.

 “Mr Strider,” Jake smiles, and there’s bleeding circuitry etched into his face. “We would like to invite you to join the company.”

You’re too late.

(You are Dirk Strider and you have failed the boy you love.)

 


End file.
